This Is Love
by FreeMyMind
Summary: A puckleberry song Fic based off the scripts Love This. Rachel and Pucks relationship from the budding friendship, to the growing old.


**I know its been a hell of a long time since I last posted but I've been so busy! So, now I'm back and once again we have PUCKLEBERRY FEVER! The song is the amazing-wonderful-beautiful-simply indescribably awesome song by the script. Love= this. Sadly, just for plots sake, I had to cut out some of the lyrics.**

**It's in the eyes of the children  
>As they leave for the very first time<strong>

When Rachel and Noah left for college, they went together as they were both going to NYU. Rachel popped up in Noah's doorway to help him load, wearing tiny jean shorts and a black tank top, her hair in a ponytail. He is shocked to see how normal she looks. As he hugs his mom and sister goodbye, she watches from the cab of his truck. He'll see them again soon enough, but in his eyes, she sees a beautiful sight. Love.

**And it's in the heart of a soldier  
>As he takes a bullet on the frontline<strong>

Halfway through their 2nd semester, they get a call from Finn's Mom. Finn, who followed his dad's footsteps in the end and joined the military, was dead. They miss the funeral, but get together and go through some of the pictures that Finn had put on his face book. In one picture of Finn staring at an American flag, Rachel sees that look again.

**It's in the face of a mother  
>As she takes the force of a blow<strong>

They take to wandering around the city on the weekends. They talk and get to see each others true selves. The ones they didn't show everyone. One day, they wander into a worse neighborhood than normal. Through a window, just before they hurry back the direction they came, they see a woman jump in front of her husbands raised hand to protect the young, screaming child. Amid the sadness, Rachel sees Love in her eyes.

**And its in the hands of the father yeah  
>As he works his fingers to the bone<strong>  
>Noah's roommate takes them home for dinner one night in his families apartment, and they meet his family. Rashid's father is a computer guru. He sits all night unable to join the family due to the work he brought home. But in the glances he sends his wife and 3 kids through the doorway to his office, she sees that expression again.<p>

**I'm standing under a white flag oh  
>Can you see me oh<br>Can you see me oh**

The first time Rachel feels more for Noah, they are sophomores. Noah, Rashid, and her roommate Alyssa drag her out to an open mic night and Noah sings Love= This, Rachel's favorite song by the script. And she joins the many girls swooning.

**I'm standing for everything we have oh  
>Can you hear me oh<br>Can you hear me oh**

The first time she realizes that he feels more for her too is that same night. Rachel gets up and sings Get It Right. As she gets off the stage, she is taken aside by Noah. He knows she still misses Finn, she told him a week ago. He hugs her tight to his chest. "Rachel, I hope you know, I'm here for you for anything. I'll always be here." She smiles up at him and thinks about kissing him. She sees the look in his eyes, the one she's been seeing everywhere the last year and a half. He bends down and kisses her. Halfway through she realizes he has always looked at her like that.

**This is why we do it  
>This is worth the pain<strong>

There relationship isn't perfect. They fight too much.

**This is why we fall down  
>And get back up again<strong>

But they work it out. They make up. They never let it survive to the next morning.

**This is where the heart lies  
>This is from above<strong>

Rachel leads him back to the temple. She brings his faith back to him. He tells her all the time that he Is constantly thanking Him for her.

**Love is this, this is love  
>Love is why we do it<strong>

But through all the fights, all the stress, all the pain, all the good times, all the joy and celebration, Rachel never sees the look in his eyes fully leave. And she knows that being able to call this man who has grown so much in the last 5 years hers is worth it all.

**If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be  
>With anyone that you wanted to be with<strong>

When they graduate, they go on a tour of Europe. She sees places she'd only read about. He sees places he never imagined could be real. On their last day, in the middle of a field in Ireland, he gets down on his knee and proposes.

**Do anything that you wanted to do  
>What would it be and who would it be with you<strong>

He tells her that with her, he is the man he always wanted to be. He tells her that there is nowhere else he'd want to be that right where he is, right now, with her.

**Time flies but you're the pilot**

Next thing she knows, she's picking out a dress. Sending invitations.

**It moves real fast but you're the driver**

Then everyone's flying in, and she's having her bachelorette party.

**You may crash and burn sometimes**

She's in the changing room in the temple. The song that started it all is playing in the radio. Love=This. Her father pokes his head in and tells her its time. She glances in the mirror and recognizes the look in her eyes and knows this is not going to be another mistake. This will never be another mistake.

**This is why we do it  
>This is worth the pain<strong>

It's worth it when she brings her first child into the world. Little Caroline, just to see, just to feel this unending love again.

**This is where we bow down  
>This is where we fall down<strong>

She knows its love when she sees himturned into a fairy princess all for a little girls joy.

**This is where the heart lies  
>This is from above<strong>

She knows he and her children are God's gifts to her. That they have saved her.

**Love is this, this is love**

Love is Caroline. Love is Neil. Love is Noah.

**Love is why we do it  
>Love is worth the pain<strong>

All the fighting, all the drama, all the embarrassment in her high school years, all of it is worth this love.

**Love is why we fall down  
>And get back up again<strong>

When she fails, when she steps back into that bratty girl again, it is for her children and husband that she keeps moving forward.

**Love is where the heart lies  
>Love is from above<strong>

Love is coming home from her shows and collapsing on the sofa in her sweat pants and tank top with her family. Love is trusting that she doesn't know best.

**Love is this,**

Love is Coming home.

**This is love **

Love is singing her children a lullaby.

**This is love,**

Love is laying in bed with her husband

**This is love**

Love is dedicating her tony to her kids and then letting them play with it.**  
>this is love, <strong>

Love is knowing where she belongs

**This is love**

love is being at peace with the world**  
>this is love, <strong>

Love is the way Noah looks at her even when her hair turns gray.

**This is love**

Love is this life she has.


End file.
